Splitting it up Forever
by Edward slept with Poison Akii
Summary: Maximum Ride 3 spoilers Did you ever wonder how it would've ended if the flock hadn't gotten back together? If Max and Fang hadn't been together and been supportive?


'Girly enough, as I recall

'_Girly enough, as I recall.'_

Why do I have to be so damn smart sometimes? Thanks to my mouth and my attitude, I don't even know where she is anymore. Haven't for a long time.

Too long.

Let's see, if I'm 19, then it's been more than five years since we made a permanent split. Me, Iggy and Gazzy left the girls and Ari more than five years back. I kept telling myself that eventually they would come back, that we couldn't be apart forever.

But we can. And we have.

I used to ask myself, 'What would Max do?', but it seems pointless to me now. We're still homeless birdkid's, except now we're lonely homeless birdkid's. And it really sucks.

What sucks even more than that, is that in Germany Ari died. The whole reason that we aren't together anymore died.

I'm about to do something I've never ever done before, and won't do ever again. I'm going to admit weakness. Here we go.

I miss Maximum Ride.

Cherish it, because it will never happen again. Ever. Since we don't have Invincible Max anymore, we have Invincible Fang instead. No, seriously.

You know what? I am so tired of wishing that they would come back. We're going to them.

"Guys? We're going to find Max, Nudge and Angel. Are you in?"

"Yeah!"

--

'_I hate you!' _

Have you ever said something to someone and then, years later, felt absolutely horrible about it?

That's what I'm doing now.

Five years, fifty-seven days ago we split apart. I don't even know what freaking day it is and I know how long we've been apart. That is so sad.

No, the fact that after all this time I still refuse to admit that I need him is sad. It's just an Invincible Max thing.

I have always wondered where they are right now. If somewhere out there, Fang is laying on the ground wondering if I'm thinking about him. Like I am right now.

We're somewhere in the Louisiana area, about an hour north of Baton Rouge. And here in Louisiana, the trees are very uncomfortable.

Since then, we stole a laptop, and Nudge has a blog now. She reads the news and things on the internet for us. God, she's 16 now.

I'm going to do something that I haven't done since the split.

I pick up the laptop and fire it up. I go onto good-old Google, and I type in "maximum ride blog."

I click on the link it pulls up.

Fang's post reads;

Hey.

We are going out to find the last half of our flock.

Max, this is for you.

Fly on,

Fang.

I hit "comment" and I write 'I miss you' then I erase it and write 'I love you' then I erase it again and finally settle on 'we'll be waiting.'

In less than ten minutes, the little IM thing pops up with a message from 'Hell'sAngel'

Hell'sAngel: who is this?

girlskickass: Max, u retard

Hell'sAngel: really?

girlskickass: yeah

Hell'sAngel: where r u?

girlskickass: 1 hour north of Baton Rouge

Hell'sAngel: cool. we'll be there in an hour

girlskickass: cool. i miss u

Hell'sAngel: me 2

Then the little IM thing gives me another message; Hell'sAngel has signed off.

Up until then I had managed to keep quiet. It was that infamous 'me 2' that made me scream.

"What the heck? Where are we going?" Nudge said, looking several years younger at thought that we were being attacked for the first time in years.

"Who-" Angel said, springing up. "I didn't feel anybody."

"We're fine guys. Nobodies here."

"Then why did you wake us up? I need my beauty sleep." Total whined.

I hesitated. "Fang and the guys are coming home."

This brought a rush of happy screams and tears at almost the same time. Me and Nudge and Angel just sat there in a huddle and cried.

--

"Guy's, let's go. I've been waiting more than five years for this."

"To where?" Gazzy asked

"Mile due north." I replied quickly.

"How do you know?" Ig asked me.

"Thank IM."

"Right." Iggy said pulling himself up. "Whoa, what time is it?"

"About 2 am, I'd say."

"Will they be up?" Gaz asked.

"I'm sure of it." I replied simply.

Then we flew.

--

We sat there waiting, reminiscing of the time when we were together. And crying.

Mainly crying.

"They have issues, duh, but what teenage guy doesn't?" I asked.

"Oh my God, my brother is a pervert!" Angel screeched. It wasn't a scared screech, more of a funny screech.

So of course we laughed.

--

It seemed like years before we saw them coming into view. For the first time in a long long time I was genuinely nervous.

Right before we landed, I made the mistake of looking at her face. I fell right out of the sky.

She was just as beautiful as when we split, but now she was taller. 5'11" I'd guess. But I was still taller. Now I'm 6'4". She was still a blonde, but her hair was a lot shorter now. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in weeks.

Which, knowing Max, wasn't that awfully unlikely.

Nudge looked like Max had when we split, but in Nudges black coloring. Other than growing, she was that same annoying 11-year-old I used to know so well.

Angel was older, and taller, but she still had that angelic look. Her blonde curls still bounced when she got excited, and she still had that bratty dog with her. Oh, over the years I haven't had to censor my thoughts. She's glaring at me now. Oops.

When we landed, I just fell into her arms, and I knew we were going to be okay. And then, again, a rare thing happened. Both of us cried, and I mean cried. Like, wept. After we finally broke apart, my shirt was drenched and so was hers.

Nudge cried on Iggy, and I could tell that Iggy was crying inside. Okay, bad analogy. Guy's don't do that 'cry inside' thing like girls do. Okay, maybe that night. But never any other time.

Angel fell into her brother embrace. It was actually pretty sweet. He was thirteen and she was eleven, and they looked so cute.

So then we sat around the fire, and just caught up. And get this, nothing has changed. Nothing. Okay, maybe some things, but not really. Major deja-vu, man.

And then, because we still lead the flock, whether they'll admit it or not, we got to do leader meeting.

"Fang, I've never told anyone this, but I've loved you for what a long time."

I did not expect that.

"Me too."

I really didn't expect myself to say that.

And then we kiss like we've done it a million time's before. It was amazing! I mean, it's like she's got passion that only I can feel, that only I have the right to.

"Wow." She says to me.

"Really," is all I can manage to say to her. It feel's like lifetimes since I've felt this happy. And then we go to bed, like nothing has changed.

Like we did back then.


End file.
